1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for fixing an electrical apparatus such as a television to a mounting body on which the electrical apparatus is placed or mounted, and a method of fixing an electrical apparatus to a mounting body when the electrical apparatus is mounted on the mounting body.
2. Description of Related Art
As conventional techniques for preventing a television resting on a mounting body from falling down in the event of an accident such as an earthquake, the following Patent documents are known.
A technique disclosed in Patent document 1 is such that a supporting member is disposed on a back face of a television while a belt holder is fixed to an upper portion of a back face of a television mounting table. When a television is mounted on the television mounting table, a belt is caught by or attached to the supporting member and then retained by the belt holder.
Another technique disclosed in Patent document 2 is such that a band insertion hole is formed in a back face of a television, and when a television is mounted on a rack, a fitting portion of a band is inserted into the hole and then the band is secured with a screw to an upper portion of a back face of the rack.
Further another technique disclosed in Patent document 3 is such that an anchor part of a buckle is fixed to an upper portion of a back face of a stand while a receiver part for receiving the anchor part is fixed to a back face of a television, and when the television is mounted on the stand, the anchor part is inserted into and locked to the receiver part.
Still another technique disclosed in Patent document 4 is such that a square hook or generally hook-shaped small bracket is prepared, while a slit is formed in a rear portion of a bottom board of a television. When the television is mounted on a stand, a portion of the hook-shaped bracket is inserted into the slit of the television, while another portion of the hook-shaped bracket is screwed to a rear face of a top panel of the stand, so as to fix the television to the stand.
Further, in some cases, a television having a size of about 19 inches or smaller is directly mounted on an electrical apparatus such as a video cassette recorder or DVD player, for saving space.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-9-154656
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-9-37191
[Patent Document 3] JP-A-5-68220
[Patent Document 4] JP-U-55-150552